Bienvenue à MagicLand!
by Lea Lovegood
Summary: La vie des sorciers peut être ennuyante et monotonne. Pour contrer ces solitudes, l'endroit préféré des sorciers: MagicLand!Mais faite attention à ce qui peut arriver!


- Hermione? Hermione? HERMIONE!

La jeune fille, dans son lit, entendait la voix masculine de son petit-ami, criant de la cuisine. Ne cessant d'entendre les cris, elle finit pas céder. Elle se roula jusqu'au bord de son lit. Elle posa un premier pied sur le sol. Le deuxième tarda à arriver ce qui causa un déséquilibre chez la jeune femme. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever ce matin. Tout ce qu'elle avait en pensée, c'était la soirée d'hier, chez les Potter...

Début du flash 

La musique au maximum, la bière au beurre coulait à flot. Les parents de Harry étaient partis pour la soirée, laissant Harry seul. Celui-ci en profita pour faire une petite fête avec la plupart de ses amis et quelques unes de ses connaissances. Il y avait donc une centaine de personnes dans la maison. Il en avait peut-être la moitié sur un étage et l'autre moitié sur un autre étage. Quelques uns étaient allés dehors pour ne pas empester la maison.

Hermione, un verre à la main, dansait. Elle était accompagné de Harry, qui suivait tous les mouvements exécuté par la jeune demoiselle. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'elle dansait sur le rythme enflammée de la musique. Maintenant, c'était un chanteur moldu qu'elle connaissait à peine. Elle se laissa emporter par ses paroles...

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think your special whats behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.

Take em' to the bridge

Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Son regard croisa celui d'Harry. Il eut comme un contact et la chanson continuait.

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast 

Elle ne remarqua pas Harry partir.

I'm bringing sexy back  
Your mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

Elle remarqua par contre des lumières de voitures dans la fenêtre du salon. Harry aussi avait remarqué. C'est pour cette raison qu'il était monté sur une table et qu'il s'époumonait.

- Tout...tout... le monde... deh...ors! Eh! Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ron ?

En fait, Ron lui tirait le pantalon. Comme la stabilité et la conscience d'Harry n'était pas à son maximum, il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur Ron en moins de temps qu'il en fut pour crier « Bière au beurre ».

C'est à ce même moment que les parents d'Harry entrèrent dans la maison. Voyant le « désastre », ils prirent les grands moyens. Ils se mirent à lancer des flammes dans la maison, prenant garde de n'atteindre aucun des jeunes. Quand la plupart d'entre eux remarquèrent les flammes, ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de la maison pour fuir le danger. Quand tous furent sortis, mis à part Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Marc, les Potter éteignirent les flammes, qui n'avait laissé aucun dommages. James sortit à l'extérieur et demanda l'attention des jeunes, qui à cette heure, n'écoutaient pratiquement plus rien, mis à part la musique.

- Maintenant, vous allez rentrer chez vous! La fête est finie! Tout le monde chez eux! La fête est finie!

Il était habitué. Cela faisait presque 10 fois que James fessait ce discours. Comme à toutes les fois, il rentrait ensuite dans la maison et cherchait son fils des yeux. Quand il l'avait trouvé, il commençait à hurlé.

- ENCORE? On peut donc jamais te faire...

- Confiance ? le coupa Harry.

- Ouais. Plus jamais nous allons te laisser...

- Seul à la maison ? le re coupa Harry.

- Arrête de me couper et ramasse!

Le père de Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant les jeunes entre eux. À peine il eut fermer la porte de la cuisine que les jeunes avaient éclaté de rire et se « roulaient » par terre. Harry reprit tout de même un peu de sérieux.

- Non, mais sérieux, il faut ramasser, parce que demain, on a pas le temps.

- C'est vrai, on va à Magicland! S'exclama Ron.

Tous se mirent alors à l'œuvre. Tout ramasser leur prit environ une heure. Tout était redevenu comme avant, enfin presque. Même avec toute la magie du monde, ils n'auraient réussi à faire disparaître toutes les taches de...enfin...vous savez quoi! Quand ils eurent terminés, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le sofa, imité par Marc.

- Alors, c'est à quelle heure qu'on se rejoint ?

- Ben vers 10h00 demain matin! Répondit Harry. Après, on va transplaner jusque là-bas!

- Eh ben nous on transplane jusqu'à l'appart! Dit Marc, prenant Hermione par la main.

Mais il fit bien plus que la prendre par la main. Il la prit dans ses bras, où elle s'endormit. Ils transplanèrent dans l'appart, mais plus précisément dans leur chambre. Marc déposa Hermione sur son lit. Elle s'endormit comme un bébé et il vint la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard.

Fin du flash 

- Hermione, dépêche, on va être en retard pour aller à Magicland.

« Magicland! » Elle avait complètement oublié. Elle se leva du sol et s'habilla le mieux qu'elle put. Elle avait un de ces mal de crane. Quand elle fut habillée, elle se rendit à la cuisine.

Quand Marc la vit entrée, il était bouche-bée. La jeune fille portait un haut vert qui affinait sa taille et une jupe qui laissait apparaître ses jambes du tonnerre. Comme il avait terminé de préparer le déjeuner d'Hermione, il lui tendit l'assiette qu'elle prit. Elle alla s'asseoir et commença à manger.

- Bien dormi ? Lui demanda son amoureux.

- Plus ou moins. J'ai un de ces mal de tête.

- Ça va aller pour Magicland, ou tu veux que j'appelle les autres pour leur dire qu'on viendra pas ?

- Non, ça fait tellement longtemps que c'est prévu, il faudrait pas que je gâche tout! En plus, on doit tous avoir un peu la gueule de bois, qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

- À voir comment Ron et Harry ont bus, je ne peux en douter!

Hermione se remémora Harry et Ron, coucher par terre, avec le tube qui menait directement au fût. Un sourire apparu sur son visage.

- T'as bien raison.

Elle finit son déjeuner en vitesse et ils se dépêchèrent d'apporter toutes les affaires dont ils avaient besoins. Après une vingtaine de minutes, Hermione et Marc transplanaient vers la maison des Potter.

Hermione sonna à la porte. Pas de réponse! Elle re sonna. Toujours pas de réponse! Elle sortit sa baguette et la porta à sa gorge.

- HARRY POTTER!

Le sortilège avait fait que la voix d'Hermione s'était amplifié de quelques décibels. Elle fut contente du résultat quand elle vit apparaître à ses côtés Harry et Ron, apparemment, eux aussi, pas très en forme.

- ALORS, VOUS ÊTES PRÈS ?

- Peux-tu éviter de parler aussi fort ? répondit Ron, se bouchant une oreille.

Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait toujours sa baguette pointé sur sa gorge. Elle l'enleva et Harry reprit la parole.

- Ouais, parce que ma tête va exploser!

- Est-ce que Ginny est avec vous ?

- Elle est déjà à Magicland. Répondit Ron. Je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, elle travaille là pendant les vacances.

Hermione chercha dans sa tête quand il avait bien pu le lui dire, mais c'était brumeux dans sa tête.

- On y va ? dit-elle en se levant.

Chacun lui fit signe qu'ils pouvaient partir. Elle se concentra très fort sur l'endroit où elle devait transplaner et elle ferma les yeux. Quand elle les réouvrit, elle était sur le stationnement de Magicland. Harry et Ron étaient arrivés près d'elle. Marc n'était toujours pas arrivé. Ils l'attendirent encore un moment et se rendirent compte qu'il était déjà à l'entrée du parc.

Magicland est le plus populaire des parcs d'attractions pour sorciers. Comme ceux-ci peuvent facilement obtenir des sensations fortes à domicile, les structures des manèges était très...spécial! Elles se déplaçaient à toutes les 2 heures ! Le plus impressionnant de tous était, sans aucune hésitation, le transplaneur. Comme son nom l'indique, le transplaneur permet à ses passagers de transplaner, d'une étrange manière. La tête vers le sol ou vers la gauche ou même la droite, le « transplaneur » se déplace à une vitesse d'au moins 120 km/h. C'est du moins ce qu'avais lu Hermione à son sujet.

Comme il passait à une caisse, Hermione remarqua Ginny qui vérifiait les bagages d'un groupe de jeunes. Quand tous les billets furent achetés, ils se dirigèrent vers elle.

- Bonjour! Bienvenue à Magicland! Dit Ginny, sans prendre attention à qui elle parlait. Hello! Welcome to Magicland!

Ginny releva la tête et reconnue ses amis.

- Vous auriez pu me le dire plutôt que c'était vous!

Elle leur fit à chacun un signe amical et reprit :

- Mais même si vous êtes mes amis, je dois vous fouiller, au cas ou l'un de vous serait un mangemort et qu'il ne nous l'aurait pas dit.

Harry fut le premier à passer. Elle ouvrit son sac et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Elle fouilla aussi sa veste et le laissa passer.

- C'est bon pour Harry! Ron ?

Elle fit de même avec Ron, Hermione et Marc. Il s'avéra qu'aucun d'eux n'était un mangemort non déclaré. Avant qu'il ne continue plus loin, Ginny arrêta Harry.

- Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose chez toi hier? Dit-elle, gênée.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Harry.

- J'ai oublié mon soutien-gorge dans ta chambre! Murmura-t-elle pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre. Si tu pouvais me le ramener avant la rentrée, se serait super!

- Pas trouble ! Je te l'apporte Lundi.

- Merci! Et tient, un plan du parc. N'oublie pas que les manèges changent de place à toutes les 2 heures. Le plan changera en conséquence.

Il la remercia, lui souffla un baiser et continua son chemin, un peu perdu. « Comment se fait-il qu'elle est oublié ça chez moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? »

Il retrouva ses amis, assit sur le bord d'une fontaine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? lui demanda Ron.

- C'est rien, elle a oublié quelque chose chez moi, hier.

Ron l'interrogea du regard. Il en conclu que ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour commencer à lui poser toutes sortes de questions. Au même moment, Hermione se leva.

- Alors, quel manège on fait en premier ?

Harry, Ron et Marc regardèrent les manèges. Ils se regardèrent ensuite et déclarèrent en unanimité :

- Le transplaneur!

- Maintenant, en premier ?

- Ouais ! répondit Ron. Comme ça, on pourra le refaire, refaire et refaire et encore...

- Je crois que j'ai compris Ron!

- Désolé.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le transplaneur. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la file, ce qui rendit Hermione de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle prit la main de Marc, qui compris que sa douce commençait à avoir la trouille.

- Alors, on se dégonfle ?

Hermione, contrarié, lui cogna l'épaule.

- Tu ne devrais pas, nous ne sommes que dans la file!

Plus ils avançaient, plus Hermione serait la main de Marc. Quand ils ne furent qu'à quelques mètres de prendre place, elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Reste avec moi, j'ai vraiment peur.

- Je te promet que tout va bien aller!

Il l'embrassa, ce qui lui donna instantanément beaucoup plus de courage. Comme le machiniste l'installait, elle regarda de nouveau Marc.

- Tu vas voir ça va être génial! Dit-il, voyant les yeux craintifs de sa belle.

- Je vais m'en souvenir pour le reste de ma vie.

Quand le machiniste eut terminé, il passa à Marc, ensuite à Harry et Ron et aux dix autres personnes présentes dans le manège. Il s'installa ensuite dans un petit compartiment et mania un peu sa baguette. Le plancher sur lequel il était se rabaissa peu à peu pour laisser place au vide. Hermione avait été installer sur l'horizontal et Marc était placé debout, à ses côtés. Peu de temps après, le « train » dans lequel il était installé commença à avancer. Marc jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Hermione, qui n'en menait de moins en moins large.

- Hermione, regarde moi! Lui cria-t-il.

Hermione regarda Marc. Ils tentèrent de se prendre la main, mais ne purent que se frôler les doigts.

- Tout va bien aller. Lui répéta-t-il.

Hermione lui fit un sourire. À l'intérieur d'elle, elle n'était pas du tout convaincue. Le « train » était rendu au sommet d'une côte, quand il commença à redescendre.

Harry et Ron criaient. Marc aussi. Et Hermione fut surpris d'entendre ses cris se mêler à celui des autres. « C'est pas SI pire que ça, finalement! » Quand le « train » ralentit, le tour était déjà terminé.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? lui dit Marc quand elle fut descendu du « train ».

- C'était bizarre! Mais ça ressemble pas tellement à la sensation du transplanage. Vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda-t-elle quand elle vit Harry et Ron s'avancer vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? demanda Ron.

- Je trouve pas que ça ressemble à la sensation du transplanage. T'es pas d'accord ?

Ron fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants.

- Que ça ressemble ou pas, c'était le plus fantastique des tours de manèges que j'ai fait dans ma vie.

Hermione, Harry et Marc éclatèrent de rire.

- Quoi ? demanda Ron, inquiet. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas aimé ?

- On a aimé, mais c'est le premier manège de la journée. Je peux pas dire que c'est le plus **fantastique** de ma vie. Lui répondit Hermione.

Ron fit la moue quelques instants.

- T'es un vrai gamin toi ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Peut-être bien!

Hermione n'en revenait pas. « Jamais il n'a agit de cette façon, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? ». Elle se retourna et attrapa la main de Marc. Celui-ci semblait troublé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Marc ? lui demanda-t-elle quand Harry et Ron furent éloignés.

- C'est rien!

Mais Hermione voyait bien que ce n'était pas « rien »! Elle insista un peu plus.

- Marc, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Dit-moi qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Marc réfléchit un instant.

- Je crois que Ron est amoureux de toi. Et je n'aime pas vraiment ça!

Hermione dévisagea Marc. Elle regarda ensuite Ron. « Il a l'air tout à fait normal » pensa-t-elle.

- Qu'il soit amoureux ou pas, moi, c'est toi que j'aime.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa pour lui montrer que c'était la vérité. Il sembla d'accord, car il répondit à son baiser. Quand elle recula un peu, il la prit par la taille.

- Tu t'en fais pour rien! Lui dit-elle, en se collant à lui.

- J'espère.

Ils continuèrent à faire des manèges pendant l'avant-midi . À la demande général, ils avaient fait le transplaneur au moins 10 fois. Quand le soleil eu atteint son zénith, Marc proposa qu'ils aillent dîner. Ils s'installèrent sur une table à pique-nique. Comme Hermione posait une nappe sur la table et installait les ustensiles, Marc la prit à part. Quand ils furent loin des oreilles indiscrètes, il éclata.

- Tu n'as pas vu comment il te regarde ?

Hermione n'avait prévu ces mots. En fait, elle n'avait pas remarqué les regards que Ron avait posé pendant toute l'avant-midi.

- C'est une crise de jalousie que tu me fais là ? demanda Hermione, un peu contrarié par ce manque de confiance.

- Si tu appelle ça comme ça!

- Je vais te le répéter : Qu'il soit amoureux ou pas, moi, je ne l'aime pas!

- Ça me rassure, pour l'instant.

- Marc!

De voir à quel point son petit-ami n'avait pas confiance en elle la rendait triste.

- Si je l'aimais, je serais avec lui présentement. Sûrement en train de me chicaner avec lui pour les regards que TU m'aurais lancé.

- Ce n'est pas une chicane!

- Comment tu appelles ça, alors ?

- Une mise au point.

Hermione bouillonnait. « Une mise au point ? C'est quoi cette merde ? »

- On en reparlera plus tard. Maintenant, montre nous que tu as du plaisir.

Hermione s'éloigna de Marc. Elle alla à la table, où Ron et Harry avaient fini de mettre tout ce qu'ils leur fallaient. Marc s'assit aux côtés, jetant des regards furtifs à Ron. Harry s'assit en face de Marc et remarqua son attitude étrange. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là à regarder Ron? »

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire comme manège cet après-midi? Demanda Hermione.

- Est-ce qu'on est allé dans la maison hanté ? demanda Ron, en regardant le plan.

- Oui, trois fois! Répliqua Marc.

Pendant les trois visites, Ron n'avait cesser de regarder Hermione et de la rassurer à chaque fois qu'elle avait peur, ce qui avait rendu Marc encore plus apique.

- Alors, on pourrait faire les hautes alpes?

Les hautes alpes étaient, en fait, une activité d'escalade.

- On l'a fait deux fois ce matin Ron! Répliqua de nouveau Marc.

- Ohhh! Le seul qu'on a pas fait, c'est le tunnel de l'amourrrrrrrr!

S'en était trop pour Marc.

- Je vais aux toilettes. Ça ne prendra qu'une minute.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Ron s'était rendu compte que Marc était fâché, étant la cause de sa colère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui, Hermione? Il est toujours en train de me regarder. On dirait qu'il me surveille.

Hermione ne savait que répondre.

- Il croit que tu es amoureux de moi!

Ron déglutit avec difficulté. Il but une gorgée de jus de citrouille et reprit :

- Quoi? Mais...c'est...c'est pas vrai!

Hermione le regarda, songeuse.

- Quoi? Répéta-t-il. C'est vrai! Demande à Harry.

Hermione reporta son attention sur Harry.

- C'est vrai ce qu'il dit?

- C'est vrai. Il ne voudrait pas tromper sa belle Lindsay avec toi, voyons!

Ron devint de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

- T'était pas obligé de dire son nom. Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

- Ben comme ça, c'est plus crédible. Tu le diras à Marc, c'est lui qui a besoin d'être convaincu.

Hermione était contente que les soupçons de Marc se soit avérer faux. Quand il revint à table, Ron lui expliqua la situation.

- Marc, je n'aime pas Hermione.

Marc le regarda. Il ne la trouvait pas drôle. Il se tourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci commençait à se sentir mal.

- Quoi? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu leur a dit ça ?

- Je voulais connaître la vérité.

-...

- Bon, commença Harry, arrêter ça. On est venu ici pour avoir du « fun » et ce n'est pas le cas. Alors tout le monde m'enlève ce petit air triste de sur le visage et vous reprenez le sourire que vous aviez quand vous avez aperçu le transplaneur pour la première fois, d'accord ?

Tous furent bouche-bée en entendant ces mots. Harry avait pourtant raison. Tous retrouvèrent leur sourire et espéraient que la journée se terminerait sur une note plus joyeuse.

Continuant leurs conquête des manèges, le quatuor s'arrêta devant le tunnel de l'amourrrrr. Marc regarda Hermione.

- Allez-y, nous on va retourner dans le transplaneur. Dit Ron, voyant qu'un certain malaise s'installait.

Marc regarda Ron, ne sachant que répondre.

- Eh bien! Merci Ron!

Il prit la main d'Hermione et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le tunnel de l'amourrrr. Ron les regarda s'éloigner. Harry remarqua que le regard de Ron était surtout diriger sur Hermione.

- Non! S'exclama-t-il comme il entrait dans la file du transplaneur.

- Quoi?

- Tu l'aimes!

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ?

Harry le regarda, insistant. Ron finit par craquer.

- Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu. Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? J'aime Lindsay aussi.

- Ne l'oublie pas surtout.

Comme il disait cela, à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, Hermione et Marc embarquaient dans un bateau. Le machiniste vérifia si tout était correct. Hermione le vit entrer dans sa cabine et lâcher un « sacré amoureux ». Marc se rapprocha d'elle, voulant créer une atmosphère qui allait avec le manège. Comme il la chatouillait, le bateau avança. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel, noir. Il y avait sur les murs des cupidons qui lançait des flèches.

Comme dans les films, Hermione remarqua que l'une des flèches étaient atterris dans le bateau. Elle la ramassa et remarqua qu'il y avait un parchemin accrocher dessus. Elle le lut à haute voix pour que Marc le comprenne bien :

**Je voudrais être une larme pour naître dans tes yeux, vivre sur ta joue et mourir sur tes lèvres. **

Marc en profita pour embrasser sa belle. Comme il desserrait l'étreinte, il vit une nouvelle flèche atterrir dans le bateau. Il la ramassa et ce fut lui qui la lut, cette fois-ci :

**L'amour est difficile à conjuguer. Son présent est indicatif, son passé est imparfait et son futur est conditionnel. **

Une fois de plus, Marc embrassa Hermione. Ils restèrent un peu plus longtemps collés l'un à l'autre, mais lorsqu'ils aperçurent de la lumière, ils savaient que le tour était maintenant terminé. Marc prit la main d'Hermione pour l'aider à sortir du bateau. Quand elle enleva son pied du bateau, le bateau disparu pour faire place au vide.

- Est-ce que tu as aimé ? demanda Marc.

- Beaucoup. J'ai eu l'impression de retrouver le vrai Marc, que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques mois.

- 4 exactement.

- Tu t'en rappelle ? dit-elle, étonnée qu'il s'en souvienne.

- Comment l'oublié ?

**Début du flash**

Elle était assit à une table dans la salle commune. Elle faisait ces devoirs. Lui était assit sur un fauteuil. Il lisait un livre qui portait sur la lycanthropie. Il y avait aussi Ron et Harry qui jouait aux échecs, malgré les avertissements d'Hermione.

- Vous n'aurez pas le temps de finir vos devoirs! Leur avait-elle dit, alors qu'il ne l'écoutait pas du tout.

Bref, elle faisait ces devoirs. Elle remarqua Marc, qui était absorbé dans sa lecture. Elle l'avait trouvé sexy. Ces cheveux blonds reposant sur ses épaules. Ces yeux d'un bleu qu'elle ne saurait qualifié. Son regard fut aussi attiré par ces bras, musclé à point! Elle fut tiré de sa rêverie par Ron qui venait de gagner la partie.

- Ouuuuuuuuuuaaiiiiisss! J'ai encore gagné!

Il disait ces mots et les accompagnait d'une danse assez disgracieuse. Ceci porta l'attention de Marc sur celui-ci, mais aussi sur Hermione. Il se détourna de son livre et commença à observer fixement la jeune fille. Il fut d'abord attiré par ces yeux, tellement profond, et ces cheveux châtains qui lui donnait un air intelligent. Il ferma son livre et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Comme elle était retournée à ces devoirs, elle ne le vit pas arriver et s'asseoir à sa table.

- Euhhh? Commença-t-il. Est-ce que tu connais ce débile? Dit-il en pointant Ron.

Hermione sortit de son livre et aperçu Marc.

- Peux-tu répéter ta question?

- Est-ce que tu connais ce débile?

En tout cas, elle se sentait débile d'agir ainsi devant un gars.

- Oui! C'est Ron!

- Et toi?

- Moi...hahaha!...Moi c'est Hermione!

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants.

- C'est pas aussi bien que Marc, mais c'est tout de même beau!

- C'est peut-être pas assez bien pour toi, mais c'est assez bien pour moi!

C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un gars qui avait une confiance en soi comme celle là. Ça la charmait! Il n'était pas arrogant, mais fière.

- C'est une blague. Je trouve ça magnifique.

Hermione se sentit rougir. Elle tenta de cacher son visage, mais Marc l'en empêcha.

- Pourquoi tu te caches? Je ne pourrais plus te regarder.

Ça eut pour seul effet de la faire rougir encore plus.

- D'accord, pour me faire pardonner, je vais t'inviter à souper ce soir, ok?

Hermione ne sut pas répondre toute suite. Après quelques secondes de silence, Marc finit par briser le silence.

- Je vais prendre ce temps de réflexion pour un oui. Je t'attendrai en bas vers 18 :00, ok?

- Umfff!

- Je prendrais ça aussi pour un oui!

Quand il sortit de la salle commune, Hermione se cogna la tête contre son livre. Harry vint s'asseoir à ces côtés.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?

- Il voulait savoir qui était Ron?

- Peux-tu développer sur la question?

- En fait, il voulait savoir qui était ce débile.

- Je ne suis pas débile! Cria Ron à quatre pattes par terre, ramassant les derniers morceaux du jeu d'échec.

- Non, mais ta petite danse le laissait paraître. Lui dit Harry.

- Je dois vous laisser, commença Hermione, je vais souper avec lui ce soir.

Harry la regarda, interrogateur.

- Tu as un rendez-vous amoureux?

Il la regarda, amusé. Elle fut gêner par cette question.

- On peut dire ça!

Elle monta à son dortoir, cherchant la paix des autres. Elle entra dans sa chambre et se dépêcha de fermer sa porte. Elle resta un instant accoté sur la porte, mais finit par sauter partout dans la chambre.

Après cette petite danse, elle entama la recherche de vêtements appropriés pour souper avec Marc. Elle se décida finalement à porter une chandail rouge à manche assez courte et un pantalon noir. Elle se maquilla très peu et se coiffa.

Une heure plus tard, elle sortit enfin de sa chambre. Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune, Harry eut peine à la reconnaître.

- Hermione? Demanda Harry.

- Quoi? Lui répondit-elle inquiète.

- C'est vraiment toi?

Elle lui envoya un coup sur l'épaule.

- Oui c'est bien toi! Alors, je te souhaite une belle soirée!

- Merci, mais Ron n'est pas avec toi?

- Non, il est avec sa belle Lindsay?

- Ahh! Et toi, tu es toujours célibataire, n'est-ce pas?

Harry sembla choqué par mes dernière paroles.

- Oui, mais plus pour longtemps.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça!

Elle le laissa là-dessus, quittant la salle commune pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Comme elle descendait l'escalier, elle croisa Marc, qui semblait lui aussi se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

- Ehhh! Marc!

Celui-ci se retourna et ne sembla pas reconnaître Hermione.

- Oui, c'est pourquoi?

- Tu veux plus souper avec moi? Demanda Hermione, inquiète.

Marc devint bouche-bée.

- Hermione?

- Oui?

- Rien! Tu viens, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose avant.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans un couloir du deuxième étage.


End file.
